An awkward turn of scenrio
by Those-carrots
Summary: Itachi has finally succeed in her life long plan. To die at the hands of her beloved brother, and to allow Sasuke to restore the honor of the Uchha clan. However, after her 'death', she finds herself in a scenario and world that is different in every way from her previous one. With the help of the GAang, can she find a new life in this world? Fem!ItachixZuko
1. Prologue

**Word count: 1,321**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was the beginning of the end for Itachi. Her crimson red eye starring dangerously at her younger brother. A orange red susoono covering the entirety of her body. She trotted forward, all intentions of finishing her nine year plan. He body ached from the sickness that had been ravaging the Akatsuki member for the manority of those years as rivers of blood flew down her body.

Saskue's charcoal eyes seemed nothing more than petrified. He probably had miscalculated her true power, albeit she was still impressed with her beloved younger brother. He'd get his revenge, regardless of what truth he knows or if the girl had been holding back. His brother would feel accomplished, regardless if he hated her, because, truth be told. Itachi never stopped loving her little brother.

Sasuke released a kunai from his pouch before tossing the weapon which seemed to have an explosive tag attachment, her way. The kunai made impact with her impressive susoono, but did no damage. Now a charka deprived Sasuke was desperate, as he charged forward, katana in hand, before jumping and attempting to slice through, her ultimate defense. Unfortunately for him, it did absolutely no damage. Instead it simply forced the you the Younger Uchiha to the ground, his back facing a now dismembered wall, as Itachi made her final steps towards him.

finally

Her two blood covered fingers raised towards the forehead of the younger Uchiha. No leaf village head band.. He lost his way through it all. Itachi prayed that he'd find a new... "I'm sorry Sasuke, but there won't be a next time.", she muttered her first smile in years plastered on her face. As her fingers came into contact with a rather fearful, Sasuke.

Darkness and void consumed her, after that.

* * *

The suns light reflected onto the moons surface, allowing said moon to shine ever so brightly. It was a full moon, Zuko noted. His face starring outwardly towards the sea, the firelord was on a well needed vacation. But he didn't seem to be enjoying himself.. The world had entered a time of peace, thanks to the efforts of him and the Avatar. The hundred year war had ended with the removal of the previous Firelord, and his father's bending. Everything should have been gum drops and rainbrows from then on... He should be happy! Zuko closed his eyes...But ever since the death of his beloved girlfriend Mai, things just haven't been the same.

He sat on the sandy shore of ember Island, waiting..patiently..for absolutely nothing.

"Zuko!", the fire did a complete about face and turned around towards the source of the voice. The voice belonged to the unnaturally happy all the time female Ty Lee.

"Why're sitting her all by your lonesome, when you should be inside with the GAng!", she began before continuing, "Your aura is so dark, you really need to brighten up.", she said smiling at the firelord. He grunted before standing up and facing the beautiful girl, she of all people should understand. After all she had been friends with Mai, her entire life.

"I'm just tired is all...", he lied horribly, Ty lee seeing through said story all to easy. The smile left the girl, at the realization. "You miss her. Don't you?", she asked feeling sympathetic.

"Is that even a question?", he retorted his eyes filled with mixed emotions. "It was so sudden..so random, and I could do nothing to save her!", Ty lee looked on emotion present in her eyes also, she seemed to be just as crestfallen as the great firelord. She had been close to Mai. "I had thought that.. After the war and everything, that maybe I could be happy..with her.", he paused before turning away from the girl who seemed to be in total tears right about now. Zuko breathed in the night air before continuing.

"But.. My life has been nothing but sadness.", the fire eyed mad began to walk away from Ty lee, she must've been to emotional to call him back, as walked along the shore of the beach. The evening growing ever so darker by the minute.

The man needed to be alone, or rather he wanted to be alone. He needed to sort his emotions, he couldn't run a nation like this, it wasn't acceptable. He was the firelord, on vacation, not to mention. Why was he drowning in a girl who had died almost a year ago. And although everyone else seemed to have forgotten, even her closest friend, Zuko didn't. But he needed to, forget that is. Her memories were holding the leader back, his nation and the whole entire world, was in his hands.

Then a thought suddenly occurred to the firelord. His eyes softened at the thought. He had no family anymore.. Both of them locked up.. One of which thought he was weak and pathetic, and had brought him down his entire life, not once sending him words of encouragement. The other one, seemed to have hated him since they were children. She had always found the need to get under his skin and prove herself greater than him. The former family member was his father, while the latter one was his sister.

His fire yellow eyes gazed out into the dark night sky, full moon still present. He stopped walking, noticing the distance he had between himself and Ty lee, his eyes continued to starr at the moon. It was strange and rather ironic that Zuko had found himself to love the moon's beauty. The people of the fire nation saw the moon as their enemy, or rather as a reminder of their weakness, it was simple. A fire benders strength was greatest at solar-noon, when the sun was the highest in the sky and weakest at night.

Zuko sighed as he continued his walk, attempting to ease his mind of his troubles.

There was no warning to the deafening sound and blind purple light that attacked the two of Zuko's senses. Both of which caused Zuko to fall to the sandy ground as he rubbed his eyes viciously in an attempt return his momentarily blurred out vision. A soft ringing sound playing in his ears.

The firelord walk towards the edge of the shore and towards the source of the blinding light. His blurry as narrowed, his mind had to be playing tricks on him. He narrowed his eyes at the dark haired figure who lay motionless on the ground.

"Mai?", he gasped, looking at the figure who resembled his former girlfriend..before clearing his eyes a bit. No, some other girl, disappointment filled the man.

All common sense returning to the man, he dropped down and became level with the female, his eyes returning to normal. This strange girl seemed to be in the worst shape of any human ever, he felt sick to his stomach at the damage to her whole entire body.. Blood everywhere.

"Zuko!", the voice of the Avatar, Aang could be heard as he flew towards them as fast as the wind. Followed behind by Katara, Sokka, his uncle Iroh, Ty lee, Toph, and Suki.

The yellow eyed firebender knelt down to feel the weird black haired girls pulse. Still alive..

"What happened to her?", Katara asked, the medic inside her kicking in, as she pushed Zuko out of the away.

"I..I don't know...", he responded.

"And what was that loud noise and bright light?", Aang asked, his eyes scanning Zuko.

"Trust me, I have no idea.", the firelord responded shaking his hands. "This is weird..",

"We need to help her.", the waterbender told the group. "Call some healers.", Zuko ordered his Uncle who complied accordingly. As he watched the Katara do her stuff, as she attempted to heal the girls wounds.

* * *

***Well here's my first cross-over story, with a few differences from the two canon plots, hope you guys enjoyed the prologue.. **

***REVIEW and give me some constructive criticism. **


	2. Awaken

**Word count: 1,171**

* * *

**Chapter One: Awaken**

"Can you help her, Katara?", Aang's concerned voice asked, eyeing the young water tribe female. Her blue eyes met his "I'm not sure..", the water under her hands glowing brightly. The atmosphere was flowing with the same sense of emotion, confusion, concern and fear for the girls well being. She looked, young.. Around Zuko's age, however badley beaten. What ever had happened to this girl, it must've been unpleasant.

"I sent Uncle for another hand to help out.", Zuko's eyes never left the girl, who lay motionless, side ways, eyes closed shut. To say she had seen better days, would be an understatement. Her clothing albeit, unreconizable to any of the four nations, was torn in almost everyway, bleached with crimsion red. It was an unpleasant sight to behold, indeed.

"Her heartbeat is slower than normal, she's between death and life.", Toph's extra sensitive feet and use of Earth bending, giving her said statements.

...

* * *

It had been three weeks since the GAang encounter the strange girl. Her body was slowly recovering, but recovering indeed. She had suffered damage on the scale that Zuko's never imagined to be possible.

She was currently being held in a near by healing center, deeper within the island of Ember. She was in critical condition, but his best healers believed she'd pull through, mostly because of Katara's efforts.

So Zuko stood over the girls bed, quietly watching her intently. He was curious about here..Where'd she come from? How'd she get in that condition? What was that blinding light.. And better yet, who was she?

The girl stirred in her deep rest, causing Zuko's golden eyes to narrow accordingly. She'd moved for the first time since being put in the damn place. It was, a good sign to say the least.

* * *

Darkness and void was all she saw as consciousness and reality returned to the girl. The first memories that cam into her had like a rocket, were that of her final battle. Sasuke had won! She had given him a good fight, everything in his favor, albeit she could have killed him effortlessly. It was still necessary to restore the clans honor.

So she must've been dead now, or so her former thoughts believed, however the atmosphere and the warmth she was feeling right now, didn't exactly feel accurate. Sure Itachi had never died before, but she was more than sure that this wasn't the events that prosper prior to one's death.

Not only that, she felt some pain, in her chest and arm. Which brought her to her latter thoughts on the subject...Itachi had some how survive. Emotion filled the girl prior to the realization, much of which being shock and disbelief, so much of which that the former Uchiha heir jolted up her eyes wide open.

She took a quick survey of the room, before spotting a rather tall man with a burn scar around one of his eyes.

"You're awake!", the man cried, backing away from Itachi. The girl narrowed her eyes before swiftly getting out of the bed, unaware of what she was going to do next.

"Wait get back to bed...you're not fully healed yet!",

Itachi back away from the man. "This can't be happening..", the girl paused before looking over her body, she had lacerations or any types of injuries present. "I could have sworn..", she said softly. The scarred man look on confused.."You could have sword what? What can't be happening?", the scarred guy asked concerned raising his one good eyebrow.

"I should be dead..", the girl said bluntly "What's happening? Where am I?", shedemanded raising her voice, something of which she would have never done previous to the encounter with Sasuke.

"You're in a healing center..hold on I'll get a nurse.", the man said.. Itachi shook her head..What the hell is going on?

The girl back her body towards the open window and effortlessly jumped out of said window, leaving the man confused.

"Hey wait! This is the fourth floor!", he yelled rushing to the window edge, but seconds too late.

He must've not know she was a shinobi, but it didn't matter, Itachi's plans had been defiled entirely, she'd need to change everything now..the girl landed on the ground easily, without so much as a shattered bone from the fall, catching herself with her legs. Itachi looked back up at the man, he wasn't alone.. Not a bold monk with strange blue arrow like tatoos had joined him, both of them had shocked expressions.

They must have never seen a shinobi, if they thought that was something, it was fundamental.

Her figure swiftly and effortlessly found itself on top of a near by building her eyes starring out unto the area in an attempt to get a sense of where she was.

Everything was blurry, she was nearly blind.. Backlashes from the use of the mangekyo sharingan.

"Hey, where do you think you're going.", the girl turned her head towards the direction of the voice.

The bold arrow tattooed covered monk had glided towards her on some weird type of glider.

She chose to ignore him as she jumped again effortlessly towards another rooftop, her eyes starring out into the ocean.

An island? What was she doing on an Island.

"You shouldn't be doing some much work, you just recovered from some serious injuries.", he landed next to her, this time she decided to acknowledge him.

"Where am I?", she asked almost no type of emotion.

"An island in the fire Nation, called Ember Island.", he replied coming closer to the black haired Uchiha. "Fire Nation?" That's a weird.. "You mean fire country? Where the Village hidden in the leaves is located?", She asked never being so confused in her life, the prodigy kept her eyes on his.

The monk's eyes raised in confusion, "The village hidden in the leaves?", he asked confused.."..yes.. Are you saying that you've never heard of such village.",

"Never.", he closed his glider now, holding his hands out to her..

Itachi shook her head... Was this kid delusional? What was going on? She should just be dead..

She ignored his hand.

Maybe she was in some sot of Genjutsu? As silly as it sounds..

She activated her sharigan, red Crimsion forming in her eyes, it still caused much pain. The Monk seemed to back up, in fear and confusion at the sight of her kekkei genkai.

If there was any genjutsu then these eyes would surely see through it.

Nothing...nothing at all.. She deactivated her bloodline jutsu, her eyes returning back to a charcoal black.

"Who are you?", her question seemed to surprise the kid, his eyes looking on in disbelief. "My name is Aang..and I'm the Avatar.",

"Avatar?",

* * *

*** Here's another quick chapter.**

***Please REVIEW!**


	3. Hi

**Word count: 1,270**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hi**

It was different. Itachi couldn't exactly point at what, but something was in fact different. Everything looked the same, despite some of the vegetation, and possibly the shape of buildings, but the prodigy never took such a thing into deep consideration. Indeed, it was Earth, or looked like the green planet..possibly? But it was different.

Or maybe she was on some sort of remote Island miles away from her homeland. That could also be possible outcome.

Her eyes dully looked past the monk's shinny bold head and gazed upon the horizon.

"...Hey, are you even listening! How in the world have you never heard of the Avatar? I saved the world for la's sake! Bridge between the spiritual realm and ours.. How could you possibly not know what the Avatar is?", the monk seemed unusual for one who was suppose to be taught in the ways of peace and impassiveness. But disregarding that, Itachi totally had no idea what this boy was talking about. It was complete nonsense..

She simply raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been living under a rock? Or, maybe you hit your head hard, prior to your comatose state?", he continued to rable.

"No, I'm not entirely sure if I'm from around here.", she said bluntly piecing everything together.

"I don't understand.", The Uchiha female began to back away from the monk before jumping off the building and landing effortlessly. The monk looking on in a sense of awe...

"And also that.. You move like Suki...and Ty-lee and, the other kyoshi warriors. Except much more.. uhh.. Eloquent?", the awkward monk who's name was apparently Aang informed, dropping down to the floor, seeming to glide to the floor as light as a feather, joining the girl.

"We have a few questions for you, and you're still recovering from your injuries.. So just come back with us.", said the blue arrow tattooed monk

"Us?", the girl questioned, allowing her crimson red eyes to return to a charcoal black.

"The GAang!", The boy told her pointing towards the med center in which she had left. "They're a bunch of my friends, they basically helped me save the world.",

Itachi looked between the medical center and the monk who's name was Aang and was apparently the Avatar. What ever that was..And also, had saved the world with a bunch of his friends...Yup it was sounding more illogical by the second.

"Saved the world?", The former Uchiha Akatsuki member questioned..her head began to spin.

"Yes, like I had mentioned earlier, I'm the Avatar.",

Itachi looked on impassively, however her mind was completely dumbfound.

"You did mention that..", replied her.

"So are you coming?", Aang asked the girl, glider in hand.

She closed her eyes lightly, before nodding her head in confirmation, the thought of denying his request still floating around in the atmosphere.

* * *

The group was rather large and a bit too Naive for Itachi's liking. To believe these kids, had saved the world? Which was highly unlikely, considering that Itachi had yet to ever hear of them, not once. If this was some sort of new Genjutsu that even the sharigan couldn't see through, it'd make things a little less complicated.

But her chakra flow was normal.

All eyes were on the girl as she sat quietly around the table, her legs folded waiting. She raised an eyebrow at the group, questioning their long gazes.

"Soo, we're just going to sit here with the spooky girl that spontaneously appeared out of blinding light.. Sounds cool.", A voice said to Itachi's left, in which she didn't even acknowledge.

"Shut up Sokka.", warned another voice, this one female, she wore cool blue colored clothing.

"I'm just saying.", Sokka said to the female beside him clad in blue, like himself.

"Alright.. I know I'm not the only one curious about this girl.", Said girl's eyes switched to the man with the facial scar from earlier, she kept her gaze on the man.

"But, since everyone seems to be way too scared to ask, I guess I'll have to do it..", the man sighed. "Who are you?" the man spoke bluntly, as the whole group switch gazes between the two, until finally, they kept their eyes locked on the Uchiha.

The former Uchiha closed her eyes before responding, "My name is Itachi Uchiha..", she asked the tall scarred man.

"What an odd name..", she heard someone say from somewhere around the room, but she ignored that. "Yes, it is a rather unusual name...Never heard of it in the fire-nation.", he agreed with the voice. "Where are you from?",

The former Uchiha heir's eyelids open revealing her charcoal black eyes.

"I'm a Shinobi formally from the village hidden in the leaves.", she told the group, their eyes filling with confusion.

"Village hidden in the leaves?", said a rather small girl compared to the others, who's eyes resembled that of a Hyuga.

"Shinobi?", Aang asked from within the group surrounding the small table.

Itachi sat there impassively, not showing the dilemma within, her brain heavy with a few scenarios, one of which that kept pummeling her brain, albeit not probable, it was possible.

"You know what that is Zuko?", Aang the Avatar asked the man with the facial burn.

Zuko nodded his head in a no, his golden eyes were just as confused as the rest of the groups.

"Do you have any memories of what happened before all of this?", Zuko, the scarred man clad in red asked her.

"I was in a battle.. And I had lost..purposely..", she answered, not giving them full details.. They were strangers after all.

"You intended on dying? The hell!",

"Sokka!", Zuko commanded, as the girl tad in blue slapped the boy with water, of which seemed to appear out of thin air. The former Akatsuki took notice.

"That must've been some intense battle, considering all the damage you had sustained, are you a bender.", the only elder person in the group asked wisely, feeling his beard in question.

Itachi raised an Eyebrow. "I don't understand the question...'Bender' what exactly is that?",

"You've got to be joking..", Aang responded to the girl.

"Do I look like one to joke?", she quickly retorted. "Care to explain what it..or they are rather?",

Zuko looked at Avatar Aang and then at the elder man who just shrugged and drank a small cup of tea. He sighed. "Benders.. Are basically, special individuals, who have the ability to conjure or control either of the four elements. Fire, Earth, Water and Air. Each bender can do at least one, with the acceptation of the Avatar." Itachi turned her eyes to Aang, who waved his hands at the mention of the Avatar.

"Only one element?",

"Yes, besides the Avatar.", Zuko told her.

A short awkward silence proceed after this, Itachi compiled what he said..Which was weird.. Sure people usually had one main element that was most fluent with them however, most Shinobi could still control the other elements... Then again, they weren't shinobi, and considering they had no idea what a shinobi was, she surely was in a unusual land.

Her eyes turned a Crimsion red, as she gazed out into the group, they a starred on in surprise and possibly confusion, she ignored their distasteful looks.

"What if I were tell you, that the Avatar isn't the only one able to control all four elements?",

* * *

***Hey guys, I'm tired as shit, it's late XD.**

*** Tell me if you enjoyed this short little chapter, via PM or REVIEW. **

***Those-Carrots out!**


	4. Show off

**Word count: 1,180**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Show off**

When the girl had unleashed power of which he'd never even seen with Aang the Avatar himself, in the simple form of fire. Zuko found his legs as weak as jelly from the experience.

When the GAang had found a clear spot on the beach away from most civilization of course, the girl demonstrated just what she was capable of. Huge fire balls had been released in this time span by the girl, in which she fired into the ocean, the intensity and heat being felt even after the disappearance of said concentrations of fire.

The firelord's first assumption had been that she was some sort of fire being prodigy with power of which even rivaled that of a dragons. But he really found unbelievable, was that the girl had been able to totally control lightning in the palm of her hands. It totally threw out the theory that you couldn't control lightning, but rather guide it.. Nope this was totally a break through

And he wasn't the only one who had been amazed... The whole group in fact had not expected this in the slightest and were currently still trying to process the whole situation.

IT WAS AMAZING!

"So you're a fire bender?", Sokka's voice asked from the complete awkward silence that had gripped the group after the performance. After the calm girl sat down silently meditation style on the sand.

"No.", she said bluntly, Sokka raised his eyebrows confused. "So what was that, exactly?",

"Jutsu.", Itachi informed him bluntly now ignoring him as she seemed to be in some sort of meditation.

"Jutsu?", Sokka scratched the back of his head before turning to Zuko for an answer, the firelord simply replied with a shrug. "I have a bad feeling that things are just going to get only weirder from here..", Toph muttered. Aang nodded in agreement as the group stood around the meditating girl.

Where had she come from? Everything seemed to be different and rather weird about the girl, never had he seen eyes so dark, yet deep at the same time. It was confusing.. Was she a be bender? She denied such and a thing.. And not only that, she'd claimed that the Avatar wasn't the only one that could control all four elements... He'd only seen one element; albeit spectacular, it was only one.

He still had questions..

"Maybe you should inform us more about, this battle you had.", Zuko approached the girl and stopped suddenly when her black eyes were revealed through Said eyelids, she gazed at him. He felt a jolt of fear shoot through him at her glare, he gulped. "It'd..uhh.. Help us to get to know more about you, oh, and get a better understanding of your situation.", he explained to the girl, who was still starring at him emotionlessly.

It was just like May.

"Actually, I'd rather ask you guys a few questions myself..If that's not an issue.", the girl kept her gaze on Zuko, he gulped again.

"Nope, no issue at all..",

She returned to her strange meditating position, her eyelids closing her head turning away from the firelord.

"I think I have somewhat understanding of what bending is... And what exactly's going on here.", she began all eyes on her -Really have they ever left?- "I'll proceed with the mystery of how I ended up here... After my battle, I had in my possession an extremely powerful weapon, said weapon was able to seal anything it punctured into some sort of world or dimension.", she paused Zuko noted probably making sure the group had processed that.

"I knew it, it's just getting more awkward by the second!", Toph's voice the only thing piercing through the sound of the ocean.

"Here's my theory..", She continued her eyes now opening revealing beautiful charcoal black. "Somehow, prior to my defeat, due to that sword my body had somehow been teleported to this world...Albeit, I'm not sure how exactly that'd work out..But it's a theory for a reason.",

She closed her eyelids again, in which she seemed to do a lot.

"That's ridiculous! Are you guys listening to this junk?", Sokka cried..

"SOKKA!", Suki scolded her Boyfriend, who responded dumbly. "I find this kinda hard to believe.. ", He received a smack in the back of the head VIA Katara thanks to the abundant amount of water at the beach.

"Shit just gets weirder..", The blind Earthbender said.

"I wouldn't rule something like that out so quickly Sokka, after all we've seen some pretty crazy things in our time.", Aang the avatar explained to his friend. Zuko watched the exchange, his body away from the girl.

"An interesting theory indeed," Uncle mutter silently, Zuko catching on.

"Uuhgh.. We're going to have one of those adventures again, aren't we?", the watertribe boy said before walking away from the group, silently followed by Suki.

"Another world? Possibly like the spirit world maybe?", Asked Katara.

"It's a possibility.", Answered the monk.

"That'd explain, a few things.. And you say you're able to control the four elements? Because if not your skills in fireben- I mean controlling the fire element are awesome.", Aang applauded the girl, Zuko nodded in agreement.

"I can possibly control every element, however I'm really fluent in fire type. I've never tried Earth style, but I'm sure It'd be no issue for me .",

"Can you maybe show us another element other than fire?", he questioned, excitement raising in the monk's voice, for reasons Zuko couldn't quite put together.

The girl nodded, opening her eyes. "I' demonstrate water, seeing as there's an ocean.", she told the group, causing the remaining GAang to gaze on.

They watched in amazement as she lifted herself effortlessly of the ground and lunged herself with one backflip towards the ocean. Zuko couldn't believe his eyes as the girl landed on..no not solid ice, but liquid water and seemed to be standing on it..Not even Katara could do such a thing.

The girl remain impassive and calm...As if she didn't need much effort at all, suddenly, the water around the girl was at her mercy and control, Zuko's eyes widen as she was currently riding a huge wave, as said wave was compiling more water to increase it's mass.

Two elements and counting!

* * *

"I don't believe Itachi Uchiha was killed, her body is no where to be found.", Zetsu told Tobi or rather unknown to majority of the ninja, Obito.

The two Akatsuki member stood in the ruins and aftermath of the battle between the two Uchiha siblings.

"That's strange, did Sasuke possibly take her body after the battle.. You did say she lost.", The Uchiha replied through his orange mask. "Hmm, I guess we owe Sasuke a visit.",

With that, Obito and Madara's experiments disappeared in the blink an eye.

* * *

***That's the end of Chapter one :D yaay!**

***Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Flashbacks & Drabble: Part One

**Word Count: 1,380**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Flashbacks & Drabble**_  
_

_Being praised by the leader, deeming her the most powerful member, only second to himseld.. Itachi should feel flattered, by such compliments she was more than adjust to._

_Everywhere she went, people seemed to only respect her for her abilities. Nothing more, nothing less. Her powers, and skill that seemed to come extremely easy to the girl, and if she trained even more, said skills would be enhance._

_It it was because of this feature, that she was praised all the time, even becoming the youngest person to become an Anbu captain of the leaf, let alone join Anbu. She was the pride of the Uchiha, and the village... But that history was void and all but forgot, simply because of the crime she committed against the village. Regardless of the scenario, she had committed treachery. _

_"It seems like we're being followed, Ita", her shark skinned partner said from her side. The girl simply nodded in response, acknowledging the man, she was fully aware of the anbu squad sent from Suna currently pursuing them._

_"Should we deal with them, I'm sure it'll be interesting.", the shark looking man told the girl, as she activated her Sharigan. "I guess we won't be going anywhere without a fight.", she responded calmly. _

_Their missions usually ended with the blood of their comrades rather-, and she dreaded that! Her pacifistic feelings just as powerful as they had been prior to her 'crimes'..._

_*! *!_

_It was over within a matter of seconds, the Anbu squad of six was no match for Itachi's sharigan, every single one of the shinobi fell victim to her powers. It was unfortunate, she had no choice but to kill them, in efforts to keep suspicion away from her and also to keep her true mission at secret. _

_Itachi went ahead of her partner silently, and the large shark like man followed, no questions asked, no further conversation._

_Complete void of sound.._

* * *

"So let's get this straight...There's another world besides ours and the spirit world, where the people there can control all types of elements and not only that, seem to have weird types of spiritual powers also?", Zuko asked the dark haired girl, her hair blowing from the wind. "On those lines, you're somewhat correct.",

"That's great..say by any chance do you know if anymore of you..Shinobi could possibly end up in this world?", the fire lord asked awkwardly, as the girl decided it was time to stand. "No, I'm still trying to process the events which led me to this situation. But it's possible if I'm here.", she answered.

"Your world must be pretty dangerous..", Aang came into the girls view.

"It is..And us shinobi are simply just disposable weapons.", the girl walk away after that, disregarding every single soul still present.

* * *

It had been two months since the incident, and the whole GAang sort of had an understanding of the mysterious girl. Actually that was a lie.. They were still more confused than a polar bear stranded in the middle of the Si Wong Desert! Zuko didn't get her at all, it was weird and it irked him so much that she was so mysterious, sort of a reminder of his now deceased Ex.

The dark haired girl.. Itachi.. Was beautiful, ever aspect of the word. Just spectacular, from her long dark hair that was always so neatly tucked into a ponytail sown her back, to her soft vibrant cheeks. Not to mention a rather attractive body.. And Zuko felt guilty for thinking that way... Dwelling over a some girl that was either out of her damn mind, or actually from another world... The evidence point towards the latter of the two.

The fire lord had made many conclusions from watching Itachi train on the beach, all of which corresponding with her claim of being from another world. One, she had some sort of god like power, of which made the Avatar's look like nothing more than a kitten. She was fast, and move with grace.. She was intelligent, able to make and educated conclusions... She barley showed any emotions. -The nostalgia..- And that's pretty much the sum of what he's seen..

Oh yeah, and she seems to have a hard time seeing.. No not far distances, seeing general. He had learned after the first few weeks of her training alone, -while he secretly watched- that her eyes would turn a weird type of red when he needed to be more accurate or see something. It was scary nonetheless, and her eyes had done that multiple times on their first encounter..

The firelord's honey eyes gazed from his hiding spot behind the brush between the grass and sand. The girl of his thoughts, had disappeared! No trace or anything, he had only drifted off for a fee seconds... Where had she gone? His eyes kept scanning the beach..

"I find it rather, weird that this is an on occurring event.", A soft Feminine voice...

Zuko's eyes widen as he jumped back in shock, falling hard on his back. He looked up, to meet the gaze of Itachi Uchiha. Her Crimsion red eyes no longer present, instead a sweet night shade.

"Don't do that!" He jumped up recovering from his fall. "That's impolite, and very disrespectful especially considering that I'm the firelord.", he said embarrassed.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "The firelord has stooped so low to spying on a girl while she's training? For the past four weeks, might I add",

Now the firelord was really embarrassed, the girls impassive expression turned to a rather quick smirk, which only lasted a few seconds. Zuko was oblivious to it. "Well..", he paused not having anything to say and feeling completely like a fool.

"I wanted...to..erm-'ask you something.", he replied compiled some words together.

"So you've been in the same spot for that long, simply because you wanted to ask my a question.", A smirk spread across her face. "What, is the firelord fearful of a small weak girl?", Zuko's eyes narrowed, she was taunting. What the hell? She was nowhere near weak... Small.. Well average height for a female, around 5'7.

"What's the question, anyway?", she stood silently awaiting his response. His eyes flickered to her charcoal black ones. "Well, I was just wonder.. What plans you had for the future..Now that you're kinda... stuck in our world?", He Came up with a quick question, now standing.

She turned away, her back facing the firelord's. She was such a mystery. He couldn't help admiring her body from his position, she was beautiful. It irked him that she was such a loner...

"I'm not entirely sure.. If I can't find a way back to my home world, then that would really be a terrible predicament.",

He nodded.. "You're really powerful..",

She kept her back towards him, not seeming to be effected by his statement at all. He thought girls liked compliments..Well apparently not the girls he talks to..

"Yeah, that's what I've been told my whole life.", she said bluntly.

"Oh, so you must be a really powerful..-shinobi in your world.", he he told the girl, her body still not seeming to react.

"So I'm told.",

"Right.", he responded awkwardly.. Ending the conversation at that point in time. The girl silently walked away from the firelord, never meeting his gaze again.

* * *

_"So that's her huh?", _

_"Yep, it's amazing, huh? A ten year old entering the chuinin exams, and making it to the the finals?"_

_"It's Unheard of..",_

_"To think, the Uchiha could produce such powerful shinobi.",_

_"She's on a whole new level from the rest.", said the villager elder, small smirk forming on his lips. "She'll be a great asset.",_

_And this a flame in which no one could possibly contail, burned into an inferno._

_*! *!_

* * *

*** My attempt at making a pretty intense and interesting plot, :P, hope it's up to you guys standards.**

*** Also, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, it's nice to know some people actually enjoy this...I'm tired, I'll skim through the story real quick then head to sleep..**

***Don't forget to review!**


End file.
